


I like the way you move

by alerie



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alerie/pseuds/alerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>suitsmeme fill from months ago.<br/>Harvey is an awesome dancer. Mike finds out and is astonished.</p>
<p>A 5+1 for my lovely Irene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like the way you move

1.

The first time Mike sees Harvey dance he is not even sure if it counts as dancing. It's almost midnight on a wednesday and Mike had finally found them the way to gain the upper hand in a merger that had kept them busy for two weeks. And no matter how many times Harvey insisted that mergers are boring, he still liked coming out on top.

After flashing Mike the brightest grin in days he had broken out his best scotch and poured two glasses. Harvey and Mike shared the drinks in silence while looking out into the city. When Mike's glass was empty he smiled once more at Harvey, picked up his bag and left for the elevators.

It wasn't until he was going to unlock his bike when he noticed that he had left his keys at his cubicle. With a groan Mike turned on his heels and went back upstairs. He didn't know if Harvey was still in his office, because the lights were still on. And he couldn't see his boss when he passed.

The keys were sitting under a folder he had to tackle tomorrow. Mike snatched them quickly, eager to get home and some sleep. But on his way to the elevator he stopped dead in his tracks. Harvey was in his office, his suit jacket discarded and a record in hand. He placed the record gingerly on the player. Mike couldn't help but stare. Because seconds later the music filtered through the glass door and Harvey seemed to relax completely. Mike watched the lawyer as he refilled his glass and resumed his previous place in front of the window.

And while Mike couldn't think about one reason why he was watching his boss drinking and listening to music, he still couldn't make himself leave. So he stayed well hidden in the shadows while the blues song and New York's lights engulfed Harvey.

That wasn't even an overdramatic description, because about a minute in, Harvey seemed to take deep breaths and started to sway lightly along with the music. He didn't really dance, he only barely moved his hips along with the rhythm. Mike probably couldn't have noticed if Harvey didn't wear these perfectly tailored trousers, but his boss did and the little sway did Mike in. "Oh fuck", he groaned as silent as possible when he realised that this superhuman brain of his would never let him forget how perfectly Harvey can move.

And it really didn't. The next day, Mike caught himself observing how Harvey walked. Apparently the lawyer didn't need music for looking like he could have given Patrick Swayze a run for his money at the auditions for "Dirty Dancing".  
A week later, Mike found it harder and harder to actually listen to Harvey when he was walking a few steps behind his boss. A month later he was pretty sure that he had actually lost his mind.

Because one night he dreamed about Harvey in "Dirty Dancing". He made a stunning Johnny and Mike had to accept that it felt so exciting when he said "Nobody puts baby in the corner" before extending a hand to him and dragging him on stage to dance with him.

While Mike had his fair share of erotic dreams before, not one of them had ever felt this exciting.

When he woke up after dream!Harvey absolutely went into his dance space, Mike was sure that he was losing it. The corner might have been the right place for him after all.

 

2.

The second time Mike sees Harvey dance is coincidentally also the first time he sees Donna cry real tears.

Harvey was discussing a case with Mike in his office when there was a weird sound just outside. It was caused by Donna's handbag hitting the floor and Mike whirled around to see what was going on. The readhead was just standing there, looking at the contents of her bag spilling out.

Harvey called out her name which made her look up. Mike realised that she was crying and turned to look at Harvey, who clearly didn't know what to do. Then Donna bolted and Harvey rushed after her, Mike on his heels.

They saw her enter one of the filing rooms, door banging after her. Harvey goes in as well, but Mike stayed beneath the door frame.

He didn't hear much between Donna's sobs, but in the end he was pretty sure that her brother was sick. Sicker than before, because Donna screamed something about only six more months, even though "they" thought that it had been cured. Mike got the gist of it and wanted to leave when he saw his boss pull Donna close, so that her tears soaked his suit jacket.  
"It's going to be okay, princess", Harvey said softly when closed his arms around her. "It's going to be okay", he continued and started to slow dance with her.

It seemed like rocking a baby back and forth, providing comfort in motion. There was no music, but it didn't matter.

This time Mike watched Harvey dance and it didn't turn him on like watching his boss sway his hips in the dark like all those weeks ago. This time a strange feeling spread slowly in his chest. A deep need.  
He wanted to be the one slow dancing with Harvey, finding comfort in his arms and enjoy feeling safe.

But for now he knew that Donna needed it more than him. 

 

3.

The third time Mike sees Harvey dance it's a pure coincidence. He let himself be dragged out of his apartement by Jenny who insisted that he was turning into a workaholic hermit. And apparently there was this new club in Alphabet City that everyone and their little cousin tried to get into because it was the best thing ever. So Jenny picked out a tshirt that she considered to be cool enough and made Mike wear it and his best pair of jeans before ushering him out the door.

From the outside the club didn't look like much, if you ignored the people lining up to get in. Jenny walked right up to the bouncer who grinned at her and waved the two of them through. The only good thing about Trevor's former line of "business" were friends in this scene.

Inside the lights were flashing and the music was pounding. So loud that Mike was convinced his heart would take on an irregular beat. Jenny bounced straight up to the bar, dragging Mike with her. With a cold beer in hand they both stood there for a moment, taking in the scenery of the crowded place. Hardly anyone was just standing around, because all in all the whole club was one big dancefloor with people grinding against each other. Mike didn't really feel comfortable in this scene, partly because he didn't like crowds and partly because he knew he would look like an idiot if he danced.

Jenny still tried to drag him amongst the dancing people, after all that was what she came for. But Mike shook his head and after giving him a deathly stare his friend took off to find a willing dance partner. Mike remained at the bar and started to really observe his surroundings. There were girls so drunk they could barely stand, guys who danced even more horrible then he would and of course the perfect, sexy people who felt the music and became one with it.

His beer was slowly turning warm when Mike saw something out of the corner of his eyes. Or rather someone. Halfway across the room a guy was surrounded by women AND men. He wasn't really dancing with one of them, but more with the whole lot. The way he moved mesmerized Mike who immediately thought of Harvey. His boss was exactly the kind of person who would draw people in like light draws in moths. Especially since Mike was so fixated on Harvey dancing lately. But the lawyer wouldn't come to a place like this. Harvey was a blues man, not someone who dances to electropopfunk or whatever this was.

Except when the guy did half a spin to face a man behind him who had just leaned in and told him something by yelling into his ear, Mike realised that the dancer was very much Harvey. He could almost hear his boss laughing as a reaction to the other guy and for a second blind hot rage grabbed hold of Mike. The guy placed his arms on Harvey's hips and the two men started grinding against each other which made Mike nearly choke. It didn't look like dancing any more, it looked like full-on, very serious, hot and bothered foreplay.

When Harvey grabbed his dance partner's ass, Mike forgot to breath. His handsome, sexy and womanizing boss was dry humping another man on the dance floor. How did that happen? And more importantly, how would he get them to stop?

Because in all honesty Mike's rage was just jealousy. While frantically looking for a solution he never stopped watching Harvey. He contemplated and watched so intently, that he didn't manage to hide or even turn around when Harvey looked right at him all of a sudden.

Mike knew how stupid he must look, mouth slightly agape and face more than a little flushed. Harvey just cocked his head a little and raisds a finger to beckon Mike to come closer. For one second he even considered doing it because this might be the only chance to actually feel Harvey so close to him. But in the end he bolted, texting Jenny a quick "Sorry" on his way home.

That night he dreamed of bright lights, loud music and Havey pressed against him. His alarm clock didn't survive its duty the next morning.

 

4.

The fourth time Mike sees Harvey dance is the morning after running into him in that club.

His alarm clock went off, even though it was Sunday and Mike just threw it across the room. That thing would never bother him again, that was for sure.  
He couldn't say the same for his cell phone, which started to ring the very second the alarm clock was finally silent. Harvey's name and annoyed face flashed over the display and Mike let out a strangled groan before he finally picked up.

"Don't tell me you where still sleeping? How come? From what I saw you left the ball early Cinderella", Harvey quipped. Mike took a quick breath and forced himself to sound normal. "What's up boss?"

Harvey had the decency to not flat out laugh at him, but he sounded all too amused. "It just occurred to me that you have the Henderson files. And I wanted to take a look at them today. So how about you get them here right now. Take a cab, I'll even pay for it", the lawyer said in a light tone before hanging up immediately.

Mike stared at his phone in confusion before shuffling out of bed and throwing on random clothes from his "I am clean"-pile.

Thirty minutes later he knocked on Harvey's door. Nobody opened. He knocked again, and again and then so hard that his fist started to hurt. He groaned for the second time that morning and dug out the spare key Donna had handed him a couple of weeks ago. "For emergencies only", she had said with a dramatically raised eyebrow.

This totally counted as an emergency. At least it did in Mike's book. Once he unlocked the door he understood why Harvey hadn't heard his knocks. Music was blasting at high volume throughout the condo, so loud that Mike nearly wanted to cover his ears. He took a few steps and called out Harvey's name when he found his boss.

Harvey was standing in his kitchen and Mike smelled scrambled eggs and most definitely bacon. But Harvey wasn't really standing. He was DANCING in front of the frying pan. In nothing more than a towel. To a Lady Gaga song.

It was way too much for Mike to process. So when he took in Harvey's naked upper body, his wet and unruly hair and (once again) the way his boss was able to shake his ass Mike let the Henderson files slip from his hands. They scattered all across the floor but Mike didn't even notice.

And of course the song ended that very second, so Harvey stopped moving his hips and heard the soft thud of the pages. He whirled around and the look on Mike's shocked face made him smile. "There you are. Took you long enough. I even had time to shower. We both know that I need quite some time for that. And I made breakfast. Now if you hadn't made a mess of the files, I might have even let you taste some of the bacon", he stated while turning down the volume of the radio.

Mike got on his knees to pick up the messy pages and started to sort them in record time. "Ah, sorry. I was ... still in bed ... and I needed to put on clothes. Took me forever to get a cab", he forced out while willing the blush on his cheeks to go away. He didn't once look at Harvey, who was standing right in front of him now. Still only clad in a towel while Mike was on his knees.

The images that poured into the associate's head were almost too much to handle. Right then, Mike was sure that he would have given everything to rip that towel off and taste Harvey.

But to be honest, he wasn't ready to give EVERYTHING. Mike wanted to keep his job. So he quickly pushed the files into Harvey's hands and rushed to the door.

"See you on Monday", he yelled over his shoulder. He managed to get home in half the time it took him to get there. Mostly because Mike really needed some time with discarded jeans, his right hand and filthy, filthy thoughts about Harvey half naked.

 

5.

The fifth time Mike sees Harvey dance is only a couple of days after the Gaga incident. A couple of excruciating, hide-and-seek playing days in which Mike even accepted work from Louis, because he was too freaked out by Harvey and his hip movements. Because the blush that always spread on his cheeks and slowly crept up his neck everytime he saw his boss? Mike was terrified by it. He had no idea how all of this should go on, but for now he just avoided Harvey.

It worked until Louis' birthday party demanded him to be social in the great ballroom of The Plaza. Mike didn't even want to go, but a ten minute rant from the weird little man changed his mind. Facing Louis' wrath was just not worth it.

He showed up as late as possible, dropped his birthday present off and proceeded to hide in the corner of the bar. Two fast glasses of Vodka Tonic later he finally spotted the one person he wanted to avoid. Harvey was leading Jessica to the dance floor. He was wearing a tux, of course it fitted him perfectly which made Mike's breath hitch a bit. But it wasn't until Harvey and Jessica started to waltz perfectly in sync that Mike stopped breathing entirely. They didn't even look like two different people and Mike was in awe.

The pair was gliding across the floor effortlessly and the other dancers quickly made way for them. Then, all of a sudden, Harvey took his gaze off of Jessica and looked Mike right in the eyes before doing another turn. Mike felt like he was about to faint, because it wasn't the cocky look from the nightclub or the teasing look from the Gaga dancing. It was a hungry look, one that he never thought he would see from Harvey.

He downed his third Vodka Tonic in a second and did what he did best in the last weeks and months whenever he got sucked into this weird fascination for his boss.

Mike bolted. 

 

+1

The first time Harvey makes Mike dance is eight months later.

On his way home from Louis' party Mike texted Harvey and that was the end of the dancing scenes. "No more, please. You don't know what you are doing."

He didn't write "what you are doing to me", but it was so heavily implied that Harvey seemed to get the memo.

But tonight is the party for Donna's brother Jack, who went into remission after being treated with an experimental drug from one of Pearson Hardman's clients. Right after Donna's breakdown all those months ago Harvey ordered Mike to take a close look at all the pharmaceutical companies they had in their client list. And one of them had a trial that fit.

Harvey and Mike went to see the chairman the same day. It wasn't completely ethical, but it was for Donna. She was Harvey's princess and Mike's queen, nobody could argue with that. And nobody was going to stand in their way. So after Harvey turned on his charm and asked for a favour Jack was getting the drug.

Mike had met Donna's brother after the first round of treatment. Back then his skin was so pale that it shocked him deeply. But tonight, nothing reminded him of that skinny, sick man. Jack was positively beaming right next to his wife and their six year old daughter who had Jack's and Donna's fierce red hair. When Mike went over to shake Jack's hand, he was ingulfed into a crushing hug instead, the gratitude oozing all over Mike. Harvey got the same hug and despite saying that he didn't do feelings, the lawyer's smile told Mike differently.

Donna's hug crushed Mike even more, but the look on her face was worth a little pain.

The party was hosted in the backyard of Jack's house in Queens and there were fairy lights all over the place. The bar was a huge tub with ice and beer in it. No champagne, no Vodka Tonic, but tonight even Louis didn't complain about that. Everyone was in casual clothes, happy to drink straight from the bottle.

The DJ was the neighbour's son who had fairly good taste in music for a kid of 15 years. Harvey had only danced with Donna, very briefly. They recreated their slow dance from that horrible day. Only now Donna was smiling and Mike didn't concentrate on Harvey's gentle movements, but Donna's happiness.

He was nursing his beer when Harvey walked over to the DJ and talked to the boy for a while. He looked good in his long sleeved shirt and designer jeans. The lack of a suit and his obvious display of feelings made his tough-as-nails boss look so human, it affected Mike even more than his dancing.

He set down his bottle and wanted to quietly disappear when Solomon Burke's "Cry To Me" started to flow through the air and Mike felt a hand wrap around his wrist.

"Dance with me", Harvey simply stated. The look on his face was unguarded, something that Mike had never seen. So all he could do was nod, even though he didn't dance. Ever.

But then Harvey tugged on his arm, pulling Mike close to him with a smile that could melt an iceberg. "I can't believe it took you almost a year to dance with me Michael", he whispered into his associate's ear. Mike felt a bit faint and tried to shake off the feeling, but Harvey just wrapped his arm closer around Mike's back and started to sway with him.

It felt exactly like Mike had always imagined it. Smooth, calm, hot and absolutely perfect. He remembered his dream about "Dirty Dancing" and had to chuckle a bit about the fact that he was now pressed to his boss, dancing to a song from that very movie.

"What's so funny", Harvey wanted to know. "Nothing", Mike replied. "It's just ... I really like the way you move."

It wasn't the last time Harvey made Mike dance. Later there were birthdays, anniversaries and eventually a night with a ring, a question and a promise.

But to Mike it was perfect.


End file.
